When it was Hinata
by Hinata6
Summary: This is my very first oneshot. It's Hinata's POV thinking about how she and Naruto were once dating but how all of a sudden he dumped her for Sakura...i might make a sequel to this only if you guys like this oneshot lol Story inside....


**Okay everyone this is my very first one-shot and it's basically Hinata's POV so please read it and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song in this story but I do own the story lol**

**The song that's in this chapter is on my page. It's a link to my friend's page on myspace and she has the song I used in this one-shot on her page. So if you've never heard of the song before please visit my page and go to her page to listen to the song…thank you**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**HINATA'S POV**

_**Ooh, no**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

He first asked me to be his girlfriend when we were just twelve years old and of course I was very shocked but I did say yes. We were dating for the longest and I was so happy to finally be with the one that I loved for most of my life. Everything was going so well with us but then he told me that he would be going away for awhile to train. I didn't want to see him leave but I told him to be careful and he kissed me right before he left telling me:

'_**Wait for me Hinata-chan and I will be back trust me…I love you'**_

I was very shocked that he told me that he loved me and of course I told him that I loved him back. Two in half years later passed and he did came back demo…when he came back he told me that he wanted to break up and that he wasn't truly in love with me like he thought he was and that he was in love with her…Haruno Sakura.

_**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"**_

_**Long brown hair all down her back**_

_**Cadilliac truck**_

_**So the hell what**_

_**What's so special about that**_

_**She used to model, she's done some acting**_

_**So she weighs buck of 5**_

_**So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like**_

She was beautiful I wasn't going to lie about that. She had pretty green eyes while mines are just plain white and dull looking. She did leave her hair short for awhile but she decided to grow it back while Naruto was away. I always remember him telling me how he likes long hair; one of the reasons I grew my hair out…so much for that.

Sakura also was among one of the girls in the village that many males had a crush on. She had a body of a model and she was a very talented person. As for me I can't say too much…I don't have a body like a model but I'm not out of shape either, I'm just a little bigger in a certain area than most females my age in this village are. Naruto always seemed to talk about Sakura when we were together which use to irk my nerves.

"Heh if he likes her perfection so much he's better off with her I guess" I thought to myself as I looked outside the hospital building to see Naruto walking with the pink haired ninja. I worked in the hospital along with Sakura and let's just say ever since Naruto dumped me for her I'm not exactly friends with her.

_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**_

_**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**_

_**Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**_

_**I remember way back when you use to look me that way**_

I'm not jealous so I tell myself but I know deep down inside I am jealous of her. She has Naruto-kun the only person…male wise that I ever loved. And I still love him and it hurts me so much to see those two together. He is always looking at her with those eyes…like he is happy to be with her and he is proud of her. I remember when he use to look at me that way when we were together…but no more…no more…

_**Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better then me)**_

_**What makes her just everything that I can never be**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**_

_**Because I can't remember when it was me**_

I just don't understand it one bit. What makes her so much better than me? Why her and not me? I bet she's Naruto-kun every dream and fantasy since after all that is his dream girl. But she never liked Naruto the way I liked him it was always Uchiha Sasuke…which I don't understand why him? The guy was always so cold and distant towards others although I have to admit he was never that way towards me since we are were old friends. Yes, it's true I'm close friends with Uchiha Sasuke and have been ever since we were just five years old.

Even though Sasuke is no longer in Konoha I still communicate to him through letters; which I wouldn't dare tell anyone that I do. I had told him about Naruto dumping me for Sakura and he had seemed highly pissed and promised me that if he ever ran into Naruto that he was beat the living day lights out of him for hurting me. When I wrote him back I told him that he didn't need to do anything and that I was fine even though I was lying.

_**And now you don't feel the same**_

_**I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name**_

_**You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes**_

_**Now you don't even care that I'm alive**_

_**How did we let the fire die**_

I remember him telling me that he no longer felt for me what he thought he did and I was beyond shocked when he told me that. My memories of us being together began to flow through my mind when he told me that. I remember him blushing every time I called his name and how he would tell me that nothing felt better to him then just looking into my eyes saying that 'It eased away his pain'. And now that I think about all of that and how he acts towards me now it makes me sad. He acts as if I'm no longer alive. He completely ignores me to no end now. All of his attention is all focused on _**her**_ now. How did things become like this?

_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**_

_**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**_

_**Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**_

_**I remember way back when you use to look me that way**_

It just angers me so much that Haruno Sakura can make Naruto feel that way…a way that I could never do. Sure Naruto and I had plenty of moments together but as I watch Naruto and Sakura I noticed that none of our moments compare to their moments. I know it's pretty lame to compare my old moments that I had with Naruto to his news ones with her but…I can't seem to help myself.

_**What makes her so much better than me (so much better then me)**_

_**What makes her just everything that I can never be**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**_

_**Because I can't remember when it was me**_

I still love him no doubt on my mind will I ever deny that but I sometimes just wished that he will at least attempt to talk to me. I've tried to talk to him but every time I get within two feet from him her quickly walks away. I think he does it on purpose…because I think deep down inside he is hurting knowing that he had hurt me. But then again I could be wrong. It could be just me wishing that he was thinking that.

_**The made you smile**_

_**That made you laugh**_

_**Even if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh me**_

_**That was your world (me)**_

_**Your kind of girl**_

_**Nothing about me has changed**_

_**That's why I'm here wondering**_

It was always me that could make Naruto-kun smiled and laugh just like it was only him that could make him smile and laugh. He told me many things when we were dating. He had told me that _**'I'**_ was the one that made him happy and that _**'I'**_ was his world and that _**'I'**_ was his only girl. Nothing about _**me**_ has changed throughout all these years. So why did he dumb me if I was the one that made him feel that way?

_**Tell me what makes her so much better than me what makes her (so much better then me)**_

_**What makes her just everything that I can never be**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**_

_**Because I can't remember when it was me**_

_**Tell me what makes her so much better than me what makes her (so much better then me)**_

_**What makes her just everything that I can never be**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**_

_**Because I can't remember when it was me**_

_**When it was me**_

_**When it was me**_

_**When it was me**_

I still love him I honestly do but that thought will always linger in my mind. As I was walking out the hospital since my shift was over with I notice Naruto and Sakura sitting down on a bench as I was walking. They were both laughing about something most likely something Naruto-kun said.

I noticed how his arm was draped around her shoulder holding her close to him…to how she had her arm wrapped around his waist looking up at him smiling. I slightly frowned at the sight and just as I was getting ready to walk away I noticed Naruto glance over at me.

Our gaze met for a good ten seconds but then I looked away and continued walking back to my home.

"I remember…when it was me" I mumbled to myself.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay so how did you guys like this one-shot. It only took me 30mins to write this lol and it was my first one-shot so I hope that you guys liked it. I had had that idea in my head now for about four days the exact amount of days when I first heard that song lol.**

**I might make a sequel but it might turn out as a NaruHinaSasu story if I do make a sequel to this. Tell me if I should make a sequel and I will.**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVEIWS. And thanks again for reading my very first one-shot.**

**P.S: I'll be updating my other stories shortly.**


End file.
